A color videoprinter has been proposed according to the necessity for printing the record of a video signal by instantaneous capture of an object, or an image to be reproduced on a monitor through a recording apparatus such as a still camera. Moreover, a sublimate heat conduction system for sequentially sublimating three primary colors (3-color) of yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C) capable of expressing various tones and recording full colors has been used.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown this type color video printer. A thermal paper 5 is fed by the transferring force generated by the rotation of a feed paper roller 11, and then, positioned on the circumference of a drum 4 located below an ink ribbon 6 where the sublimate dyestuffs of the 3-colors of yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C) are sequentially formed. Thereafter, the thermal paper 5 moves close to the drum 4, together with the ink ribbon 6 by the pressure of a thermal recording head 3 located above the ink ribbon 6.
At this time, if the drum 4 rotates, the thermal paper 5 and the ink ribbon 6 come into contact with one another by the frictional force of the drum 4 and the thermal paper 5 proceeds with the same speed as the drum 4. When the drum 4 revolves, if the thermal recording head 3 emits heat, the dyestuffs of the ink ribbon 6 are sublimated according to the heating value of the thermal recording head 3 and adhered to the thermal paper 5. Thus, mixed colors become different by the amount of ink of the 3-color of sequentially adhered yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C), and as a result, the printing for all the colors is ended.
If the printing is finished, the thermal paper 5 is separated from the drum 4 and comes out of a printing machine by the turning force of a paper ejecting roller 12. In this case, the thermal paper 5 used for printing purposes contains, as shown in FIG. 2, a pulp layer 74, a polyethylene layer 76 and a dyestuffs absorptive layer 78 and only one side is printed.
However, in such a conventional color video printer, since only one side of the printing paper is printed and the platen drum further revolves by one rotation in order to eject the printing paper after printing the 3-colors of yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C), the printing speed is slow.